I will kill for you
by The one and only Soto-Uchiha
Summary: Ten'on first friend happens to be a shinigami, a shinigami who looks like a certain detective, and is not willing to share his master. How will he handle when she falls for L? and why is he so determined to keep her from remembering a certain killer?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I can't take it anymore, I don't own Lawliet, OKAY!? cries (also goes for any other death note character) but i do own my own victims... i mean characters...

Chapter 1: The introduction

* * *

A young girl sat by a window, looking at the passing scenery. She had a blank expression on her face, blank brown eyes, and a pout that made her look like she was in deep thought. Her school uniform was a boys, well, her brothers. She has her hair in ponytails, bangs hanging over her face. Poor child.

"Poor child, you have no friends, no family, no home. You feel so alone. I can sense it." I hovered in front of her. "But I will always be with you."

"A figment of my imagination will always be with me. I really must of gone insane." She said quietly.

I smiled at her. "So you do see me, how... unusual for a human."

She did a quick scan around the train car, empty, no cameras. She look at me, then at the note book in my hands. "Shinigami?"

* * *

He couldn't be a shinigami. He looks more like a beaten angel. He still had some feathers on his silver wings. His skin was a little pale, his eyes... So beautiful. Purple with red dots. His clothes, where like a teen. A plain white shirt, baggy green cargo's, and army boots. They where torn, ripped, and dirty.

"Yes, I am a shinigami." He said handing me the notebook. "And this is my death note. Now it is yours, I am not allowed to leave your side."

I took the book. It was so... ordinary. The smooth black cover was so, boring. I opened it, it was in English.

_**Death Note Rules**_

_**1) The human who name is written in this note shall die.**_

_**2) This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

_**3) If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subjects name, it will happen.**_

_**4) If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.**_

_**5) After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**_

I closed it and pinched my self. "Ouch." Okay, so what? I felt pain while I was dreaming before. I hugged the book to my chest. "Why do you look so different than from the other Shinigami. You look so... angelic almost." I couldn't help but to stare.

"I am new. Most Shinigami are fallen angels. When they neglect their duty of protecting their charge, they become Shinigami. Give the worst curse possible. Kill or die." His smile faded. "We survive on the humans we kill. Taking their life span and adding it to our own."

"So, the more you kill, the more demonic you look?"

"Hai." He was so perfect.

"And you will never leave my side as long as I have this book? Even if I don't kill?" I begin to smile.

"Hai, you are now my master, Ten'on."

The notebook, the Death Note... It maybe evil, but now, I have a friend.

"What is your name, Shinigami?"

"I am now... Lust."

* * *

I walked down the street, heading no where. I wanted to see where my feet would take me. "Tokyo, Tokyo, Tokyo Pop..." Lust was singing behind me. His voice was a little raspy, but nice all the same. I grabbed my cell phone and put it up to my ear.

"Lust, how do you know a humans name?" I asked like I was talking to another person.

"I can see it above their head." He replied flying in front of me. "I can see your real name... Ten'on."

I walked through him and put my cell phone in my pocket. If he can see my name, then other Shinigami can too...

A sweet smell hit me. I stopped in my tracks and sniffed the air. "Cookies." Lust stared at me and pointed around a corner. I ran past him and saw a sweet shop. I walked up to it while reaching in to my pocket. I dug around, but only a few yen was there. I couldn't afford the cookies. I just stood there, staring through the window. So many different flavors. Chocolate chip, root beer float, lemon, peanut butter, and my favorite, brownie chunk.

"Master, do you want one?" He said pulling out another Death Note. He opened it and begin to write.

"No, Lust. Don't kill a person just for some stupid cookies." I said sighing. "That is a stupid and selfish reason to kill."

He frowned and put the Death Note away. "As you wish."

I walked into the store. It was torture, but I just wanted to see the cookies. I went up to the display case and stared. I begin to bite my lip, chewing it, then I begin to chew my thumb. I wanted those damn cookies.

"Pick one out, I'll buy it." The deep voice said behind me. I turned around to see stone colored eyes. Then I noticed the pale skin, black hair, and a blank face. Almost as if Lust had taken human form. Except for the slouch. Lust never slouched.

"Please, choose one." He said with a creepy look.

"Uh?"

"Choose a cookie, or several if you can't make up your mind. Your body language suggests you are low on glucose, which is why you are craving the cookies." He said staring.

"Body language?" I was confused, and slightly creep out.

"Yes, you hands were shaking slightly, and you where swaying a little. I came to the conclusion that percentage of you not purchasing the cookie already because you don't have the money is 83 percent, 17 percent that you are anorexic." He said pointing to the brownie chunk cookies to indicate that he would like to purchase them. "I would like a baker's dozen, please."

The clerk bagged the cookies and handed to the strange man. The man paid and took the bag. He held it with two fingers as he dug a cookie out. He handed it to me. I stared at him. I know I lost some weight, but do I look anorexic?

"I don't like him, master." Lust said circling around him. "He has no right to insult you."

I stared. He just kept his hand out with the cookie, not moving until I took it. I slowly extended my hand and took it. He kept staring. "Eat it. It's not safe to run around low on glucose."

"Master, can I kill him. This... L Lawliet is getting on my nerves." Lust glared at him.

"Gurache, Mister..." I slowly took a bite and savored the taste.

"Ryuzaki." He said before turning around and grabbing several bags of different candy. He gave me a fake name. How interesting.

* * *

The door was lock, which was wierd considering Mello should of been back already. I kicked the door.

"Master? Are you locked out?" Lust said tilting his head slightly. "I will unlock the door." He disappeared through the wall and the clicks and slides of the locks could be heard.

I pushed the door opened and dropped my bag on the floor. I froze as I took in the room. "Empty?"

Lust laughed. "Seems that you been robbed."

I closed the door and sat on the floor. I studied the floor and tried to think why Mello would leave. He was always asking me for my opinion about how a murder would think. Maybe he is out on the case he been working on. The Kira case. But why take everything?

Maybe...

My train of thought was interrupted by a phone ringing. I got up and ran into the kitchen. The simple phone laid on the floor, the only thing left in the whole house. I grabbed it and put it up to my ear.

"Mello, we know where you are." The child like voice said through the phone.

I knew that voice. From Wammy's House. But who?

Lust appeared next to me, he's eyes glued to the phone. "Master, the house is being surrounded."

I remembered. "Rivers?" The boy who was always wearing his pajamas all day and throwing darts came to mind. During my short stay at Wammy's, I was the only one able to beat him at chess.

The line went dead. Lust got out his Death Note and stared past the walls. "Lust, you are not allowed to kill unless I tell the person to drop dead." I said quietly. He sighed and put it away.

The front door slammed open, heavy footsteps echoed through the house, and a bag went over my head. I didn't struggle.

* * *

in conclusion, L DOES NOT DIE!! i refuse to let that crap happen in my story... anyways, know that summer is here, i will be able to update regularly, and hopefully, this story will not be erased due to lack of reviews...

peace,

SotoxUchiha


	2. Lust, what the fuc

Disclaimer: I can't take it anymore, I don't own Lawliet, OKAY!? cries (also goes for any other death note character) but i do own my own victims... i mean characters...

Chapter 2: Lust, what the fuc-

* * *

I sat there, staring at the albino boy. He twirled his hair around his finger, glaring at me. "Where is Mello?" He said quite monotone. I continued to stare. He reminded me of the guy who said I was anorexic, same hair, same habits, and the same eyes.

"Are you related to a Ryuzaki, Near?" I asked leaning in as close as the rope binding me to the cold, metal chair would let me. "You look just like him. Maybe you are, but your not Japanese. Maybe he's your cousin or something..." I said looking around the room.

"He bought me a cookie you know. Said I had a 17 percent of being anorexic, he was kinda cute..." Toys were in a pile in the corner of the room. An unfinished puzzle laid on a table near by. Lust was staring at something next to the puzzle, looked like finger puppets from my angle.

"Where is Mello?" Near said again. He stood up and leaned over me. He was getting agitated.

I shrugged. "Maybe he went to visit Matt. Probably getting some new data for the Kira case he had me helping him with. Matt has been stalking someone close to Kira. I was just putting the pieces he brings in place. But... judging by the situation I'm currently in, he ran and didn't tell me, again. Figures..." I sighed and looked over at Lust. He was moving the puzzle pieces in place.

I stared at him, he had the tip of his tongue sticking between his lips, concentrating. His wings were gone, he looked like a regular kid. I smiled.

"Can I have my bag back?"

* * *

Light stared at the innocent black bag. It was torn and had Linkin Park in red letters on the side. Made in America. Ryuk hovered over it, telling Light to open it. He had on a face that he normally used before he devoured an apple. A demonic smile and bright yellow eyes. He knew something. But Ryuk wasn't going to tell, he never did.

"Light-kun, Near gave permission to search the bag." Matsuda said breathless. He had ran all the way from Near's room to give the news. "But, he said to give him anything you suspect that is Mello's..." With that he ran off to find the mysterious girl, to keep her from seeing her things being raffled with.

As soon as Matsuda was gone, Light carefully lifted the bag. The weight of it made him grunt in effort.

"What the hell is in this thing?" He dropped it back on the table.

Ryuk laughed. "Open it... Come on, you'll find an apple..." He said clasping his hands. _That's not all you'll find..._ Another chuckle.

Light glared at the shinigami, "You been telling me to open the bag for a damn apple?" Light focused on the bag after Ryuk begin to drool. He noticed a hole in it, and a corner of a black notebook peek through. He quickly flipped the cover over the bag and unzipped it.

He begun to slowly take things out. A change of clothes, old, torn, and dirty. School books, Advanced Algebra, AP Biology, Psychology, AP History, and an English book. A picture of the girl and a boy. Must be her brother because they looked almost like twins. Shoes, torn and the sole falling off of the left one. Pencils, pens,a game boy SP, and a cell phone. The cell phone was put a side because it was similar to Mello's. An bruised apple which he threw at Ryuk. Finally, the notebook.

"Hey! Why the fuck are you going through my stuff?!" A voice yelled behind him. Light slowly turned around to see a teenage girl. Yes, Matsuda had failed to keep the teen away. She stopped and looked in Ryuk's direction, froze, then turned back to Light.

She stomped over to Light, very kindly pushed him out of her way and started to shove everything back in the bag, except for the phone. "I guess in Nippon there is no such thing as privacy." She said looking around. "Where's my apple?" She turned towards Light.

He calmly folded his arms. "There was no apple."

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, there was. I do know what was in that bag before I was kidnapped. An apple was among them. I was born at night, but it wasn't last night."

Light sighed. "No, there wasn't. Maybe you are non compos mentis like your file says." He planned on her defending herself. To change her pattern of thinking.

"You know, I remember something in the Kira case about apples..." She said ignoring his comment, searching the room. "And yes, I am quite unstable..." She stopped in the corner away from the door and bent down. Her pigtails hid the smile on her face. Yes, her apple trick had work. She picked up the apple stem and faced Light.

"Your percentage of being Kira has rose, Light." She said. "Mello said that Kira had a Death Note, which means that Kira had a Shinigami following him or her. He also told me that apples where becoming quite popular among the Shinigami. Sidoh, you remember him, yes?"

She said taking a pen from the bag, Light watched as Ryuk begin to laugh. "I asked Mello why Sidoh was following him. He said, and I quote, 'It none of your fucking business, so just run the fucking data against that fucking bastard Yagami Light.' But Sidoh told me a Shinigami had stole his Death Note, then Mello got it. I did the math..."

She walked over to the wall and begin to write. An math equation that made no sense when Light watched it grow. "Kira, tried to use the Death Note to get the girl that was with us back. But..." She paused and wrote a weird symbol that looked like an bird above the equation, "Mello kidnapped someone before her trying to get one, and they died. But the girl did not. The girl was your sister..."

She finished the equation and pointed to the answer. "Yagami, you have a 99.267 percentage of being Kira. But, I won't tell Near... I am not part of this war. I am just a soldier fighting to survive in a war zone I have be drafted into. Just tell me the name of your Shinigami... He's cute."

She walked over to Ryuk, pulled the chains around that hung from his waist like a child, and looked at Light. "So..." He was studying the equation. It made no sense. The symbols where new, the formula was unpredictable, and it was disappearing. As if a hand was smugging it, trying to wipe it off. Then a hand print appeared next to it.

"Stop that, let him see..." Tenon yelled. "He won't figure it out anyways." Ryuk let out a growl from her poking his face.

"Light, it is a basic Shinigami equation. It is the base of any math they learn, it also gives an exact answer. We normally can't understand it, but as you would say, only people who are non compos mentis, can understand it." She said staring into Ryuk's large eyes. She found him very interesting.

Light gritted his teeth, and faced the girl. "I have no clue what you are talking about." He put on a calm face, his jaw relaxed, crossing his arms over his chest, and inhaled slowly.

"Okay, if you say so..." She smiled and whispered quietly to Ryuk. He smiled and chuckled. Then he pointed in the direction of Light, "Him?"

She nodded her head, making her pigtails sway slightly. Then she walked to her bag and slowly picked it up. "Bye Kira, Shinigami..." She walked out the door, humming quietly.

Light turned back around to study the equation. "Wha..." It was gone. Hand prints the size of an older teens where all over the wall. The red ink made them look bloody, he read the message they spelled out.

_You are not justice, justice sees both sides, both struggles, then proclaims the verdict._

* * *

Lust stared at the girl, she was rather happy that her data had been correct. "What did you tell the other?" He asked curious of what his master had said about him. Yes, Ryuk... One of the most interesting of shinigami he had heard rumors about, was pointing at him while he wrote his opinion on Kira.

She leaned her head back, so see could see the inexperienced shinigami flying behind her. She smile sweetly, "I said, 'Can you guess who made me smile today?' I wanted him to point in your direction, to distract Light as you wrote... You were behind him." She said with a giggle.

He stopped and stared at the young girl. "I made you smile?" He said quietly as she turned the corner, unaware he had stopped. The girl she called for him to hurry,a scream, then a thud was heard as she tripped over her own feet.

At that moment, he felt an odd feeling, something he felt before. Like he had to protect her at all cost, to protect her happiness. To insure she lived her full life. That she felt loved... And he needed to be in human form to do that... What a pain...

* * *

L was walking down the corridors of his current home that has been turned into the main center of the Kira investigation. His successor had called him about a problem that had come up when they went to capture Mello. A rather, troublesome problem he said.

A scream echoed through the halls, then a solid thud of a body connecting to the floor. He ran down the hall and skid a corner to see a boys uniform and pigtails in a heap on the floor. It was the girl from earlier. The one who was at the sweet shop. "Are you okay?" He said crouching down to level himself with her.

The girl slowly righted herself to a sitting position. "I'm just dandy..." She said trailed off after finding herself staring into dark eyes. Her breath stop as Ryuzaki leaned in closer. "You're... Just a little... To close..." She leaned back. He leaned more.

"Your eyes are red, I missed it earlier." He said staring.

She blinked, "They're red? Like I been crying?" She asked rubbing them as a reflex when someone mentioned her eyes.

"No, your pupils are red." He said finally pulling away. "Interesting...'

She blinked then poke her left eye on purpose, "You're lying... My eyes are brown. You're a liar, L..." She said with out thinking, his name had slipped.

He leaned in close again. His warm,sugary breath was blown into her face. Smells like brownies. "How do you know my name?" He was glaring.

_'Think, get yourself out of this, you can do it...' _Unfortunately, her brain stopped functioning along with her lungs as he got closer. His scent, like ice cream, vanilla, with a hint of strawberries, engulfed her nose. She inhaled it. "You smell good." She said trying to throw him off.

He continued to glare. She smiled as she thought, then blurted out, "Mello told me!"

It wasn't a complete lie. Mello did tell her that the person who was working on the Kira case was L. He just never described him, or mention that he was working against him. _'Bastard, I'm going to kill him.'_

His face went blank as he stood up. "Mello?" His voice snapped her out of her hate trance.

She nodded. "Yesh..." Her child-like manners where seeping out, "Mihael Keehl... Blonde hair, blue eyes, addicted to chocolate? Has a very disturbing obsession with topping Near?"

She laughed as her perverted mind twisted what she just said. She fell on her back, holding her sides, gasping out more info. "Wears skin-tight leather, has a girl haircut, and has a _very_ dirty mouth..." She begin to cry from laughing as her mind twisted it all. "Paints his nails..." She could barely breath, "And calls every guy his personal bitch, and can't seem to get a girlfriend..."

She was laughing so hard by now, not a single sound came out of her. L stared at the teen on the floor. Maybe she was dieing. He nudged her with one of his bare feet, she just continued to squeak occasionally as she tried to breath. He nudged her harder.

"What is your name?" He asked bluntly.

She giggled as her ability to breathe returned, and slowly sat up once again. She rose her eyes to face him, to stare. "My name?" She put on a pout, "I think my last name is Soto... But everyone calls me Ten'on. Mello does, so everyone else does too. 'Cept for Matt, he calls me Sorgenkind. Which is funny because he's only a year older than me..." She trailed off.

_"She thinks her last name is Soto?"_ He sighed.

"So..." She stood up and leaned into L's face, "Got anymore cookies?" She stared into his eyes, she loved those dark orbs of mystery. He stared back into the red eyes.

* * *

Near stared in amazement as the girl ate. So far, she had two dozen of chocolate chip cookies, three bowls of strawberry ice cream, half a pan of brownies, and was starting on a bowl of instant ramen. Where did it all go? Maybe she was anorexic.

"Doesn't Mello feed you?" He said twirling a lock of white nervously. Watching the girl eat half of L's food scared him.

She finished inhaling the noodles off her fork and chew. "I donk lif wif hem..." She said with her mouth full. Translation, 'I don't live with him.' She picked up the bowl and slurped the soup. She was humming as she did.

"Where do you live now?"

It was a simple question, but Ten'on had to complicate it.

"I live where I want, with who I want, when I want, how I want." She said licking the bowl clean. "I wonder why L smells so delicious..."

Ten'on put the bowl down and smiled at Near, not an innocent smile either. "You know about Mello, right?"

He stared, confused about the question. "What about Mihael?"

She put on a shocked face and leaned in close, "That you turned him gay."

If it was possible, poor Near went paler than he already was. "Wha-?"

She sighed, "You are all he talks about. He wants to top you, Near." She propped her head on her right hand, "Poor Matt is jealous. He even told Mel to shut up about you once... Mel just pushed him over the rail on the stairs. Even though he says he hates your fucking guts, I quote, he very defensive over you."

She watch the poor boy begin to shake. He stared at her, then stood up from his chair and ran over to the clean sink. His back was hunched over as gagging noises followed by a splash of regurgitated food danced into Ten'on's ears. She smiled to herself. "I was just kidding, you homophobe."

Near rinsed out his mouth with cold water. Slowly facing the girl who was now busy rubbing her stomach, he growled. Normally, his emotions would not get in his way, but he was beginning to get very frustrated with this girl. She never answer any of his questions, would not tell him how she knew him, and now she was calling him names.

He walked over to her, slowly. "Ten'on, you are an evil girl. No wonder Mello left you."

Her eyes bolted open and she glared at him. "Mello did not leave me. You leave something of value, I am not of value. I was thrown away, I am trash. He had no more use for me, like a broken toy. If you broke one of your toys, you would throw it away. It has become trash. There for, I am trash. Besides, I gave him my data. He told me once I had finish, I was to forget about him and Matt." Her voice was laced with poison. It stung him a little.

"So... Near, up for a game of darts?" She said smiling sweetly. Her change in attitude scared him. Yet, he had found her weak spot.

* * *

Lust stared at his reflection in a mirror. Yes, he did look to much like Lawliet. His black hair had the same behavior, a mess. His eyes had dark circles under them. His eyes were still purple with red flecks in them. His skin, pale. He pulled his lips up to look at his teeth, perfect and white. Then he pulled off the shreds of what was left of his shirt.

A pale chest was revealed. A scar ran across it, a dark reminder of how he died in the first place. He ran one of his long fingers over it, smiling. He didn't die alone. A black beauty mark lay at his collar bone. He poked it and let a smile grace his perfect lips. Yes, human form indeed. But how much? He glanced at his battered cargo pants. Now, he was curious.

He let his hand drop to the zipper of the green cloth and pulled it down to reveal boxers. Pink showed brightly under the earthy tone. "Now, I do not remember wearing this." He smirked. He let the pants fall off and glanced into the mirror once more. Even in underwear, he looked perfect. But he still wondered...

He grabbed the waistband of the boxers and stretched it. He looked down with another smirk. Just how he remembered. He let the band snap back into place as he laid on Ten'on's bed. His rags forgotten about on the floor. It felt good to be human, even if it was just a visit. A very painful journey to reach, but worth it.

"Now, where is my master?" He said sleepy. He hadn't slept in decades. Maybe now would be a good time to remember what it felt like to dream. "No... Master will be happy. She will be..." He said sitting up to keep from falling asleep.

* * *

After kicking Near's ass in darts -which was easy because he sucked at them-, whispering Kira into Light's ear every five minutes, and falling on L as Light tripped her, she was exhausted. And Near being responsible for her being there had to show her to her new room. Not because he wanted to, he was ordered.

The walk was silent, except for Ten'on looking around every five seconds. She has been looking over her shoulder or over her head as if to find someone behind her since the kitchen. She was mumbling about being crazy. Near fully agreed in his head.

They came to a room which had no cameras, no intercom, nothing to watch her. But plenty of locks on her door. All of them were fingerprint access only. Which means...

"You're gonna lock me in a room with five finger locks for ten hours, which I won't be able to get out off? What if there is a fire? I'll die..." She said planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"Then the world will be better off, get in." He said opening the door.

She glared. "Your just mad because I'm prettier than you, now your taking your anger out at me... Not fai-" She stop in mid-step in the doorway. She just stared at the bed, and the half-naked angel in it. "Then again, I don't mind..." She begin to drool, literary. Her brain went into hyper drive, and crashed.

Near, still unaware of the man on Ten'on bed pushed her aside to see what caused the bitch to shut up and go brain dead. "L?!" His heart skipped, then he went brain dead.

The man turned his head to face the door, seeing the boy who kidnapped his master bringing her to her room, then call him the bastard who insulted her, he glared. He stood on the bed and easily jumped across the room. He landed next to the door and grabbed Ten'on by her arm. Then focus his purple eyes on the poor boy.

"Nate Rivers, my name is Lust. Come Master, I been waiting for you to see me." With that, he dragged the girl into her room and shut the door. All of the locks clicked, not to let the door open for another ten hours. Near fainted right in front of the door.

* * *

Non compos mentis is latin for :someone who is not of sound mind; mentally incapable of managing one's affairs.

Sorgenkind is German for: problem child

oh my buddah... my poor aching fingers... this has to be among the longest chapter i have ever written... also, Lust does look like L for a reason, but you will find out later... and yes, Ten'on is bipolar, and she is not on meds, so her mood changes alot... and yes, she loves to pick on people... especially near... and she's a BIG pervert, just not around Lust...

and now, my thanks

REVIEWS!:

Lawlietfangirl- i'm sorry it took me so long to update, but i started a new job and i update atleast one chapter to every story before i update again... and thanks for faving!!

Midenigufutsu koyote- thank you for reviewing and for the story fav :my first one ever: and for the author fav.. :also my first:

well, those are my only two people who reviewed or faved the story... also PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!! i'm not the best writer and i have ADD so I change the topic alot and i have no plot, i just write as it comes to me. so hints and criticism is welcomed...

now, excuse me while i die on the floor from sleep deprivement... i'm almost as bad a L when it comes to sleeping, always find better things to do... :dies:

SotoxUchiha


	3. Drop Dead

Disclaimer: I can't take it anymore, I don't own Lawliet, OKAY!? cries (also goes for any other death note character) but i do own my own victims... i mean characters...

quick note: _**text like this is an author note... i have them posted through out the chapter...**_

Chapter 3: Drop dead...

* * *

Light was staring at the man playing chess with his feet. He was disgusted by it. He had to touch those also.

"So, Light-kun. What do you think of the girl?" L asked moving his knight to capture Light's queen. "Why would Mello team up with her?"

Light's eye twitched. "I don't get her. She claims to be able to see shinigami. Said Mello told her everything. I think she might possess a Death Note. And letting us catch her, she could find out our faces and names. Then kill us." He moved a pawn. How many pawns had he gone through so far?

L stared. "She already knew our names and faces. So why are we still alive, Light-kun?" His black eyes stared at the boy. He had watched the interaction between them on the monitor. Yes, the room where she told Light her suspections. It was recorded thanks to Near.

Light looked at him. "I really don't kn-"

He was interrupted by one albino boy slamming the door open. Near's face was flush from running, and he was out of breath. "Where's L?" The boy huffed. Before scanning the room. Once he saw the man hunch over with a rook betweens his toes, he sighed.

"What is it Near?" L said placing down the rook, "Check, Light-kun."

Near calmed down and stared. "There's a man locked in with the girl." He said bluntly.

L and Light both turned to face the boy. L stood up and walked over to the boy. "And..." He hissed knowing Near was not one to run around saying lies.

Near stared at the floor. "He looks just like you, minus the clothes..."

L stared at the boy as it registered. His brain processing the information. A man that looks just like him... "SHIT!" He pushed past the boy and ran down the hall. '_How could it be?'_

Light stood up at L's outburst. It was not in the insomniac's character to shout then run. "Near, didn't you take the girl to her room over an hour ago?" He stated.

Near looked up into Light's eyes. "I fainted."

* * *

He's skin was smooth. Felt like silk under her fingers. Ten'on inhaled the shinigami's scent as she laid next to him. At first, she couldn't think when he pulled her into the room. But that ended quickly when she slowly reached out to touch his face, to see if he was real. Then she slapped him.

Ten'on let out a giggle as she remembered the shocked look on Lust face. He look so adorable, his mouth slightly parted, his purple eyes wide. And the red hand print standing out on his pale skin. Yes, he was human alright.

"Master?" The raspy voice broke her train of thought. She moved my head slightly so she could look up into his eyes. "Why did you hit me earlier?" He sounded hurt, confused.

She sighed. "Dunno. I just did." She breath in again, smelling the sweet smell of Japanese cherry blossoms. He was perfect, yet he made her feel so... nostalgic. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest. She was tired, which didn't happen often. The girl usually suffered long episodes of insomnia. Plus, thinking about the Kira case didn't help her at all. It kept her up late at night, she would go over the data, making sure she didn't get anything wrong.

Lust smiled as his master's breathing grew even and steady. The weight of her head on his chest was comforting. She trusted him, if she didn't, she wouldn't be touching him. "Lust, why do you remind me of something?" She whispered half-asleep. "Like someone I knew..." She trailed off, falling into the darkness of her mind.

"Because, Master... I am your memory of him." He said smiling. He had won. The battle between his charge and him, he had won. She was his, and his alone. And he planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

L slowly unlocked the door, placing his thumb on the last lock, waiting until the click had silenced. The knob was cold in his grasp. Much like the blood felt running through his vains. His heart was unsteady, he was afraid. But his face didn't show it.

The door open silently. L slowly looked into the dark room, the lights where off. He quickly scanned the room, and his eyes fell on a figure laying on the bed. It was Ten'on. She was curled up in a ball, covered only half way by the pale blue blanket. Her hair was out of the pigtails, curling on the pillows. She looked peaceful, with a small smile on her lips. '_She must be dreaming.'_

L slowly walked into the room, searching the dark corners for the intruder. Nothing appeared out of place, except for some cloth on the floor. He slowly walked over to the heap and bent down to examine them. The white cloth appeared to be what was left of a white t-shirt, similar to his own. "Damn it." He curse as his supections grew.

"You shouldn't be so loud, Lawliet." A raspy voice said from behind him. "You will wake her up."

L's eyes grew wide as he turned. A man, exactly like him sat on the edge of the bed. He was gazing at Ten'on with a smile on his lips. "She just fell asleep." He said turning to face L. "And I won't forgive you if she does."

L stared at the man in torn, green cargos. "B?" L said standing up.

The man blinked. "B? As in Beyond? No, he's quite dead..." The man ran one of his fingers down his chest along a scar that ran over his heart, and down his stomach. "Yes, quite dead." He eyes rose to stare at L, the purple orbs searching into black ones.

"Ten'on doesn't remember him, and I prefer if you would let it stay that way... It would be better..." Lust rose slowly before walking over to the side of the bed. He grabbed the blanket and covered her up. L watched the act.

"Who are you?" L was wary...

"I am..." Lust stood up and faced L. "A shinigami who came to love a human. Nothing more."

* * *

Lust now sat in a chair, facing Light. He was glaring at the boy, often glancing at the numbers rapidly changing over his head. The boy life was short, he had only five years left. Lust chuckled.

Light was a little intimidated by the man. They way he kept glancing over his head, looking at something, or the way he would face Ryuk and smile a sinister smile. The man stretched his long legs out, then his lanky arms, followed by a yawn. Then he focused on Light.

"You used it, didn't you?" He smiled wickedly.

Light blinked. "Used what?"

"The Death Note. Your life is very short for a boy your age."

"..."

"What a shame, I heard Ryuk was picking on humans, but I didn't know he would use a boy for his own amusement." Lust chuckled deeply. He practiced his laughter just like his charge.

Ryuk stared at them, slowly words spilled out of his mouth. "Lust, the fallen angel..." Ryuk almost smiled. "Where are the two Death Notes you took? The king isn't happy about that."

Lust sighed and faced Ryuk. "I been using them. Also, I gave one away." Lust sighed and started to play at the hem of the shirt L gave him. He hated the smell of it. Sugary, sweet, and musky. Too much like strawberry jam.

* * *

Ten'on woke up slowly, looking around the unfamiliar room. The blue blankets and silk sheets kept her warm, despite the air being freezing. She shivered as she slid out of the bed, letting her feet touch the carpet. She quickly looked over the room, feeling like something has been missing. The darkness of the room didn't bother her, but the feeling of being in there alone was killing her.

"Lust?"

A sharp chirp scared her. She screamed before falling back on the bed, causing the blankets and two pillows to fall on the floor. Another chirp ringed, then Candy Man begin to play. It was a cell phone. She begin to run her hands frantically on the floor, searching for the small device. Her hand felt the cold plastic and she pushed the talk button, raising it to her ear.

"Moshimoshi..." She said quietly.

"Miss Soto, we will be opening your door in two minutes." L said before there was a click followed by a dial tone.

Ten'on face flushed as she realized how much Lust and L looked alike. _'It would be hot if they would...'_ She shook her head clear of the perverted thoughts. She needed to lay off the online yaoi. But the flush of the image left a very visible blush on her face. Then another perverted thought slowly ninja its way into her mind. _'What about a three-some, Lust, Near, and Lawliet?'_

As if on cue, the door opened with a click. L stood in her door way, scratching the back of his leg with his left foot. Her face grew a new shade of burgundy. She felt like she just got caught looking up porn on the school computer.

"Ten'on, are you feeling alright?" He asked.

She nodded her head violently, eyes closed so they wouldn't give away her thoughts. Suddenly, she stopped as a cool hand touched her forehead. "You seem warm." She blushed at the contact, the sweet scent of cakes, aftershave, and the fact that he was so close, her veins where on fire. He slowly removed his hand.

_'You have no idea how hot I am, L.'_ Was all she could think, returning to the state of stupider it was in last night.

L stared at her eyes, they were brown now. Also, her body language suggested she was excited. She kept wiggling, closing her eyes longer than necessary to blink, and her body temperature kept rising. _'Nothing unusual for a teen_.' He thought remembering his episodes of unexplained excitement.

"Um, L?"

L blinked at the girl, her face was clear of the blush, and she stopped wiggling. "You didn't happen to come in my room last night, did you?" She was holding her hands together, restraining the urge to bite her nails. The perverted thoughts tried to sneak in, but she pushed them away.

"Yes, why?"

She couldn't hold back and started to chew on her thumb nail. "Just wondering."

* * *

**A/N**: _**anyone know what L means by 'episodes of unexplained excitement'? no? think about it, everyone gets them... **_

* * *

Ten'on stared past the cutting board. The steady sound of the onions crisping as the knife passed through the tough layers, it put her in a trance. One where she was aware of her surroundings, hearing, seeing, feeling, but being able to totally concentrate on something. Right now, that something was the usual daydream of a curious teenager.

A smile slowly stole her face, the thoughts were free to roam at the moment, and they where holding her at their mercy. _Chop, chop, chop..._ The pace she was cutting at made its was into her mind, turning her daydream to a fantasy. The thoughts distracted her, then the smell of onions was tainted with blood. "Shit..."

She dropped the knife on the counter next to the onions. Blood was pouring out of her left index finger. "Aww man..."

Suddenly, the scent of cherry blossoms surrounded her, then a pair of arms. "Master, let me see." He grabbed her hand, examining her finger. "I wonder what you were thinking about in order for you to cut yourself this badly..." He licked the blood that was running down her wrist, trailing his tongue up her palm, and stuck her finger into his mouth.

Ten'on body felt like it was on fire, and her face told it. Lust took her finger out of his mouth, and smiled. "It stopped bleeding." He noticed the crimson blush and smiled wickedly. "Your blushing, Master..." He leaned into her face, only to be kicked, slapped, then pushed away.

"Go away! I'm trying to cook!" Ten'on turned away from him, trying to focus on the onions once again. She begin to cut a new one, but the scent of cherry blossoms distracted her, and the smell of blood tainted the air again. "God-damn it, you fucking mother fucker! I said to go the fuck away!"

She turn to face a very surprised Lawliet, who stared at the knife aimed at his face. The scent of sugary sweetness was now overpowering the cherry blossoms. "He did leave." L said staring into her eyes, they were red once again.

Ten'on stared.

"I think Mello has rub off on you." L said peering over her shoulder at the mess. "Can you come with me, Watari will cook."

"Uh... Um, sure." She put the knife down and stuck her thumb in her mouth to stop the bleeding. She turned and followed L out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lust stared at Light, Light stared at L, and L stared at Ten'on. Ten'on just stared at the space of air next to Watari in deep thought with the telling pout on her face, unaware of the tension building around her. She felt that she was missing something, something important...

"Ten'on."

She didn't hear it.

"Girl." Light voice called out this time. Still, she didn't hear it.

"Master, your fly is down..." Ten'on eyes snapped shut in a violent blink as she turned her head down to look at her pants. She was wearing sweat pants.

"My pants don't have a zipper." She said to Lust.

They all stared at her, Light wanted to strangle her, L slightly chuckled, and Lust just down right laughed at her.

"Ten'on, who is this man?" L said pointing at Lust.

Ten'on followed his finger, and sighed. "Who? He's name is Lust. Like the shinigami behind Light is Ryuk, and the shinigami with Mello is Sidoh."

"Are you implying that this man is a shinigami?"

"Yes."

"Can you prove it?" Light interrupted.

She faced him, with a frown on her face. "Yes, Light. I can."

"Then do it."

She sighed. "Fine. Light, drop dead."

Lust face twisted up in a wicked smile as he pulled out his Death Note. He quickly opened the book, scratching the name down. '_That's ten years for me, and a painful death for you.'_ Lust chuckled as he looked up at Light.

Light face was twisted. His jaw was set, his eyes glaring at him. "I'm waitin-" Light begin to cough. It was a subtle cough at first, then violent hacking shook his body. Light covered his mouth as the metal taste of blood reached his tongue. The warm liquid ran through his fingers, and down his arms.

A sharp pain shot up his chest, then through his arm. Light looked at Lust in disbelief.

"Thank you, Yagami. I needed those ten years..." Lust purple eyes swirled with red. Yes, the eyes are the gate way to the soul. And Lust's soul was dead. Very much like Ryuk's.

* * *

Yay it's done! it took me for eva because of work... but i did it!! this was basically a insight to ten'on mind and behavior...

and now for my thanks:

Reviews:

Cross- The Damned Alchemist: yesh, lust does, he is just now starting to show it...

Lawlietfangirl: I love that you love my story, I hope you read this chapter soon, and yesh, i just couldn't help but to make near a homophob for the rest of the story... ten'on is gonna make him worst!

Ayanokoji Akuno: thank you for the review!

Draco MalfoyGirl 16: here is the update!

now for other things:

faverite story -faints at the thought-:

Draco MalfoyGirl 16

Cross- The Damned Alchemist

okay, near's purpose will appear in the next chapter... and i'm off to my lil imagination corner... BYEZ!!

SotoxUchiha


	4. My little toy

Disclaimer: I can't take it anymore, I don't own Lawliet, OKAY!? cries (also goes for any other death note character) but i do own my own victims... i mean characters...

quick note: _**text like this is an author note... i have them posted through out the chapter...**_

The song featured in this chapter i thought fitted Lust very well, it is called

Fustatsu No Kodou TO Akai Tsumi by ON/OFF... I LOVE THEM!!

Chapter 4: My little toy...

* * *

Everyone stared at the body on the floor. The blood that had run out its mouth, staining the dark blue carpet. The messy brown hair out of place, the wrinkled button up shirt.

"Wow, that was dramatic." Ten'on said poking Light's cooling corpse with her big toe. Checking to see if he was really dead.

Lust simply chuckled his deep chuckle. He hid his eyes behind his left hand, hiding the change in his appearance. He felt his eyes change, they grew more into a slit than they were already. Yes, each kill changed him a little at a time. And he enjoyed it, waiting for the process to be complete. Then he wouldn't look like _Him._ _'But will she still keep me around?' _His smile faded.

"Lawliet, are you angry?" Lust asked the man glaring at the body in front of him.

L opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a certain albino. Everyone turned to face the boy. Near was in a normal outfit. A plain red t-shirt with a black undershirt sewn onto it, baggy blue cargos, and a flushed face to top it off. Ten'on immediately smiled.

"Near! Your such a doll!" She jumped up from her chair, skipped over Light's body, and hugged the boy. "See! Look Lust, isn't he just the cutest thing ever?" She had already forgotten what he did for her.

Lust turned his gaze over to the boy straining for freedom from the girl's chest. This just made her hug the boy tighter. _'Yes, she moved the death to the back of her mind. In order to move forward. To not feel guilty about what she just did.'_ Lust sighed to relieve himself of the heaviness he felt when she ignored him.

Near managed to free himself and was now staring at Light's body. He missed something, something important. "You killed him."

Ten'on smile faded, and she looked at the floor. The guilt building up as the words sank in. "No... I just... I was proving a point. He wanted to know."

"So, Kira is dead. Does that mean I will be going back to Wammy's?" Near ask L uninterested.

* * *

" Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto

Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo

Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuite iku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto" He was at it again. Lust got hold of one of her J-pop cds and now was singing in the shower.

She banged on the door that connected her bedroom to the adjoining bathroom that they shared. The water shut off as the cd ended. Foot steps came closer, the lock clicked, and the door opened.

"Lust! Put some clothes on!" Ten'on screamed turning around with a blush. She waited until the sound of cloth being slipped on stop before turning back around. "How many times did I tell you not to use the cd player while in the shower?"

Lust closed his eyes while he counted. "One hundred sixty-nine times, Master." He scratched his nose as a droplet of water dripped from a lock of his hair, landing on the sensitive skin.

"And yet you continue to do so?"

"I like to sing..." He said pouting. He discovered last night she can't stay mad at him when he pouts, or anyone else for that matter.

Ten'on sighed, looking at the adorable look on his face. "Then sing with out it. L said that you are not to use anything that plugs into an electric outlet while near water after what happened yesterday..." She grimace at the thought that Lust should be dead after knocking a toaster into the dish water while he was trying to help her out. He got shocked, knocked out the power, and ruined her toast.

Then she got scolded for letting him in the kitchen. How could she keep a death god with inhuman like strength out of a room? She was counting her lucky stars L hadn't kicked them out yet. Or that Near hadn't tried to kill her in her sleep from all the "help" she was trying to do for him.

"I can translate it for you..." He said sitting on her bed. He was always trying to make her happy, he was worst than her with mood swings, and he has a very soft spot of sour foods. This she had figured out.

"Fine, go ahead." She said sitting on the ground in front of him. His appearce seems to change daily. His eyes mostly...

"Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We can't be separated

Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again  
My emotions that have no place to go wake me up  
Your unblemished smile knows it's an existence  
So distant that it's cruel

Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart  
Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness" He paused to make sure she was paying attention. Ten'on was, she never truly understood the lyrics, but with Lust's raspy voice, they sunk in.

"Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
As I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my, my sins, surely

While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved  
By realistic eyes that never change  
But a shadow born as the light is bright  
Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me

The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other  
The (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely

Burning in red, in red, in red  
Erasing everything, everything  
An unfulfilled illusion begins to move  
Strongly, strongly  
Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night  
I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins, surely

Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
As I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my, my sins, surely" He stopped with a smile.

Ten'on smiled, the song it fitted him perfectly. No wonder he sang it often.

Her door opened and Near walked in. "Hello, Nate." Lust said politely.

Near glared at Ten'on. "Where are my comics?" His face seem to take on the red permanently. Every time he came to visit, he was either blushing, or fuming.

"Which ones?" She said trying to remember what stack she took today.

"My... My... You know which ones!" He said pointing a finger.

She smiled as she remembered. "The ones with the cute bunny?" She got up and looked over Near. He was wearing the same pair of pajamas as yesterday. "You're gonna get sick wearing dirty clothes."

"I wouldn't be wearing dirty clothes if you left my clothes alone!" He was near tears. This girl only messed with him, and he didn't know why. "I want my pajamas and my comic books now!"

Lust was laughing. This boy was confused and frustrated. That will only keep Ten'on going. If he would only go along with it, she would tire of him and quit.

"But you would look so cute in the outfit I picked for you..."

"I am not wearing a mini-skirt!" Near face was crimson.

"But all the boys would love your legs..."

"I'm not gay!"

"The red would just make your silky skin shine..." She was enjoying this.

"Stop it!"

"And the heels will make you look your age..." She said using her hands to show Lust the height of the shoes.

"I'm not short! I'm just developing late!" He said screaming.

"You are sixteen, sweetheart. I don't think being 5' 3" at sixteen classifies you as a 'late developer', besides, only girls can use that excuse." She got up and walked over to the boy. She was five inches taller. "And your older than me, you are like a life-size Barbie doll."

Lust just couldn't resist but to say, "Didn't you tear the heads off your dolls?" Near eyes widen as Ten'on bent down to stare into his eyes.

"Yes, I did." She said it coldly, the same voice she used when Near ate the last cookie. She swore she was going to make his life miserable. "Nate, you are my little toy. Not a doll. I destroy dolls, but I keep my toys safe." She patted him on the head and smiled.

"You are evil, Soto." Near said turning to leave.

"I know, but you love me for it!"

* * *

L was staring at the albino who was currently crying. "Okay, tell me again what happened?" L was trying to calm the boy down, but his people skills were not the best.

"_She_ tried to get me to go on a blind date with a guy!" Near was shaking.

"And..."

Near snapped. "What do you mean 'AND'? Do you not understand she is the devil spawn? She always changing my clothes with mini-skirts and hooker shorts, stealing my comics, trying to get me to wear makeup, and calling me short!" He was beyond livid, he was pissed.

L chuckled as he processed the information. "She likes you." He said so coolly, as if a two year old could figure it out. "Obviously, she say you're attractive by changing your clothes. She takes your comics and toys to get you to talk to her, and she insults you to hide her feelings. It's basic psychology, really. Also, the makeup might explain that she wants to play, nothing more."

"What about her calling me gay?" Near said, sure L didn't have an explanation.

L stared into his half-full tea cup. Some of the sugar he poured in settled at the bottom. "It might be because she addicted to yaoi."

"Yaoi?" Near never heard of that.

"It's a Japanese book genre. Also called boy-love... It's very popular among teenage girls and women."

"What is it about?" Near had stop crying.

"Well..." L picked up a cookie Ten'on had made. It was sugar with a hint of cherry flavor. "It's about boy on boy relationships." He bit into it. It was soft and chewy.

Near involuntarily gagged. "She called me her little toy..."

L stopped chewing at stared. "What?"

"She called me her toy." Near said sitting on the floor with his normal aloof attitude. "Said she will keep me safe." He picked up a finger puppet he had be working on. It was different than the others. It was more longer and atomically correct.

L stared at the young teen. Beyond had said the same thing to A. Had he said to her? If so...

"And Lust is worst than her. He hates me." Near said painting an redish-brown eye on the puppet.

"Lust is not human..." L said trying to change the subject.

"I know, but he tried to push me down the stairs." Near said finishing the eye that was very similar to a certain 'devil spawn'. "Why do you keep them here?"

L sighed as he put his cup down. He been waiting for this question. "Because they have clues to a case I been working on for several years. All I need is to get Ten'on to remember them."

"Also because of the two Death Notes. Don't want another Kira now do we?" Near was painting the mouth with a purple. Ten'on loved to wear purple.

"Are you making a devil spawn puppet, Near?" L said once again trying to change the topic.

"Yes. If I'm her toy, she will be my puppet."

"She is rubbing off on you..." He said remembering the conversation she had last week.

_"Ten'on, Mello called. Wants to know what happened to Kira. What should I tell him?" Watari asked holding the cell phone. _

_Ten'on put down the comic book she stole from Near, and sighed. "Give it to me." She grabbed the phone and stared at it. Unsure of what to say._

_"Moshimoshi?" She quickly pulled the phone from her ear as a stream of cuss words could be heard from three rooms over._

_"Where the fuck are you? I know you know what the fuck happen to Kira! The motherfucking killings stopped!" She covered the ear piece and smiled apologetically to Watari. _

_"Um, Mello? I'm currently being held prisoner by L. So... WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, YOU FUCKING DRAMA QUEEN!" She screamed into the small device. "Kira is dead. I killed him. I am not your little errand girl anymore. I will be here, with L. Come visit soon!" She hung up the phone with a smile._

_"If I am to be his little errand girl, he is to be my amusement." She smiled at Watari as she handed over the black cell phone. _

_L chuckled to himself as the girl skipped past Watari to the kitchen, where she is most likely to be found. She sure didn't mind being held 'prisoner'._

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry if you don't get the story so far, but as I had explained in earlier chapters, I do have a tendency to get side tracked, easi- OH A BEE!! -chases after it with over cleaner-**_

* * *

Ten'on stared at the plain room. Simple white sheets covered his bed, toys where scattered every where. She started to feel bad about taking his stuff, so she came to put it back. But she never really been inside his room before, she had Lust grab what she wanted. But this was depressing.

"Lust?" She said as she watched the male lift up the dresser to put the comics back in place.

"Yes, Master?" He set the piece of furniture down and dusted his hands off.

Ten'on stared, her pout on her face. "Why is your eyes changing? They are almost like little slits on your face." She asked pulling the corner of her eyes up to show.

"It's from the process... Of writing names..." He said picking up the puppets scattered on the floor. They interested him.

"Oh, yeah... Then why did you push Nate down the stairs?" She was serious. Her tone of voice was almost similar to Beyond's, the way she said it.

Lust dropped the Kira puppet and stared at it as it rolled under the bed. She had used Near's real name, she was mad at him. "Master, I..." His chest ached with the feeling of disappointment, with the feeling of rejection. "I was mad at him..."

"Why?" She sounded like an over protective mother. Wanting to know why her child had disobeyed her. "You can't be doing that. What if he got hurt? What if L kicked us out because of it? I can't go back to Mello, Matt maybe..."

Lust turned to face Ten'on, she was truly worried about this stuff? She never looked worried. "Who knows how we managed to stay here. We have to be careful not to push them to far."

Lust was just about to ask why she pushed Near so much when she smiled. "I am just testing the limits, to see where the sidewalk ends and where the cross road begins." Her mouth tighten up and she crossed her arms. "Now tell me why you where mad."

* * *

okay, im glad i finished that...

okay, i got two very interesting questions in my reviews, and to tell the truth, i could not wait to answer them, so they will be posted first...

Reviews:

michi-nin: who is b? -stares- B stands for Beyond Birthday, he was one of Lawliet's successors, but due to an unfortunate turn of events, he became a serial killer trying to prove he was better than L... in the end, he was caught because no one, I repeat no one is better than L... not even LIGHT! LIGHT CHEATED!! -rants- also, B copied L's looks and habits, like the adorable way he eats... im not gonna say any more, because i hadn't gotten the book all about B yet, it costs alot for a poor author, hopfully i will have enough money soon...

Lawlietfangirl: how could I kill light? very simple... HE KILLED THE SMEXIEST CHARACTER EVER! i mean, come on... Light only beat L because he had shinigami on his side... If L had shinigami too, I bet Light would of been caught in like two days... okay, maybe not, but truth be told, i hate Light... I just hate that he used Misa and rem, then he killed L... i have been planning his death by Lust for a long time, but I decided a simple burst lung and a heart attack would be fine. -doesn't want to be killed by Light fangirls- ... also, Lust is getting dark due to the fact that he is becoming a shinigami... its a rather complex transformation that starts on the outside, -him losing his feathers on his wings- and then it starts on his heart, making him possessive, mean, and selfish at times...

Draco MalfoyGirl 16: thank you! well, it's slowed down a bit due to my health issues, but the next chapter will be full of action!!

Katt Satou: -beams- you just made my little bit of ego grow... if I may I'm going to post your review so others will know what motivates me to write!

"This. story. is. too. awesome. wow. i love this so effin much! its way too  
wonderful! your a awesome author! keep up the fabulous work! UPDATE SOON PLZ!"

personly, i like the part where Katt says I'm an awesome author... i don't know, maybe it helps...

also, i would love to introduce the two people Lust was based on, this is going to be the only time I do one of this interviews, so bare with me... may I present, the sexy demon Kain and the stalkerish vampire Claude!!

Kain: -stares-

Claude: Why did you make a character based on both of us?

me: um... because you two make an awesome, smexy character...

Kain: The character is nothing like us.

me: Oh, but thats where your wrong, Lust is obsessed with his image like you, also, he not human, like both of you, and he stalked Ten'on, like Claude...

Claude: I do not stalk, I prey...

me: -glare- dude, it's the same thing... also, he hates to be ignored, like Kain, he is a sex fiend like Kain...

Kain: I am not a sex fiend...

me: then why is your ideal job a porno actor?

Kain: It pays well... -coughs-

Claude: because he has a addiction... and it seems this 'Lust' is more like Kain than me...

me: he bites like you... -covers mouth- damn it old man! you made me give out a spoiler!

Claude: i am not old!

me: YOU CAME TO AMERICA DURING THE WORLD WAR! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU STILL LOOK LIKE YOUR 18, YOU ARE OLD! -attempts to choke Claude-

Kain: -faces you- that just proves I'm her favorite...

SotoxUchiha


End file.
